The Good Guy
by TheColorPurple
Summary: AU. 1x13. Chuck didn't send the tip to Gossip Girl, so Blair and Nate are still together. C/B/N S/D 'Eric voiced his support, "You know Serena and I will always be here for you, right?" Chuck gave him a small smile, "Yeah, I know."'
1. A Thin Line Between Chuck and Blair

**A/N: So, this is my first try at angst(at least I _think_ it's angst). Hopefully it'll be received well ;)**

**It starts when Chuck is watching the B/N kiss in 1x13 and he walks away. That really is the only scene from the show I'm going to use. The rest of the scenes are from my head, so the timing might be a _little _off.**

**Plus, I know I have like, four other stories, but for now, I will be updating this, and 'Summer, Kind of Terrible' most often. But I might randomly update my other stories once in a while ;)**

**Summary-**"Chuck, if you really do love Blair, then you have to tell her!" Serena exclaimed. He shook his head sadly, "No, if I love her, then I have to let her go."

* * *

It was official. Blair Waldorf had broken Chuck Bass' already fragile heart. Had crushed it underneath her fingertips, enjoying it while she did so. And now, as he watched her "lovingly" kiss Nate, he caught her eye. She seemed surprised he was there, but she just gave him a look before turning her attention back towards her "boyfriend".

Chuck felt the knife in his heart twist further and further in until he turned away.

He was never loving anyone again.

* * *

Serena was walking aimlessly through the streets. Her bag felt like it was weighing a million pounds. She knew she had taken a big social bullet for Blair(yes, she had seen the Gossip Girl blast), but it was the least she could do. _Blair and Chuck could be having a baby. _The revelation scared her. When she got to the Met steps, Blair was alone. _Thank God_.

The brunette hadn't seen her yet so she contemplated just walking over there and shoving the test into her hands and saying some encouraging words, but after some intense thinking, she decided she would tell Chuck first. He might be an ass, but he at least deserved to know. So she sent him an urgent text.

**C, where r u? We need 2 talk. It's about B. -S xo**

She sat down on a bench, putting on one of her big, "inconspicuous" sunglasses, so she would be away from prying eyes. Tapping her fingers on her knee, she wondered if calling him would be a better option. But then she got a text. Then another.

**S, we need 2 talk. -D**

Serena felt herself freeze at this. She had totally forgotten about Dan while she was busy worrying about Blair. Oh God, Dan probably thought she was pregnant. She bit her lip at the thought before checking the other message.

**S, meet me at Palace Bar. -C**

The Palace Bar? Shouldn't Chuck be at school? But she just shrugged. There would be less eavesdroppers there anyway. Maybe she and Dan could talk there too...So she sent her boyfriend a text telling him to meet her at the Palace Bar.

Talk about killing two birds with one stone.

* * *

For some reason, Blair felt guilty. Maybe it was the fact that she and Nate had gotten back together without her telling him about her indiscretions with Chuck. Maybe it was the fact that Chuck had looked so..._heartbroken_ after he had seen her and Nate together. Maybe it was the fact that she had missed her period, and some part of her imagined a small little boy with dark brown hair, and a smirk, or a small little girl with brown curls and deep brown eyes that could see everything. That instead of her and Nate at the alter, she saw Chuck there.

But she wasn't supposed to feel this way, _especially_ after Cotillion.

She looked around for a familiar face(as she was alone on the Met steps) and she thought she saw a flash of blonde hair, but it was gone before she could look close enough. So she turned her thoughts back towards Chuck.

I mean honestly, what did he(Chuck) expect? That he and Blair could just...get together, right then(during Cotillion)? He _knew _that her image to society was what was most important thing to her, and yet he ruined _that_. She needed someone with a good reputation on her arm, and that person was just not _Chuck Bass_. She was glad she finally realized that so she could get back together with her real one true love.

She was back together with Nate and he actually loved her this time. This time, his eyes didn't stray to her best friend. His love didn't waver. Her life was perfect again. So she had no reason to feel guilty, right?

Because Chuck was now a forgotten memory, after all.

* * *

**D, Palace Bar. 5 min. -S xo**

Dan blanched at this text. Weren't pregnant women supposed to stay away from alcohol? _You don't even know if she's pregnant,_ a Vanessa sounding voice whispered in his ear. But that didn't stop him from imagining things. A family. Love. Being forced to name Blair as the Godmother. Okay, now he was thinking _way_ too far ahead of himself.

He walked off campus and to the Palace, school not even a option right now.

Right now, he needed to find out if he was going to be a father.

* * *

When Serena got to the bar, she saw Chuck just sitting there, staring off into space. He still had on his school uniform.

"Chuck?"

He didn't answer. She tapped his shoulder and he turned towards her, though not quite meeting her eyes, "What did you want to talk about?' he said wearily.

Before she could say a word, Dan came up to the bar, "Serena...and Chuck?"

"What is he doing here?" Chuck sighed, but without the usual disgust in his voice. Both Serena and Dan caught on to this. Dan gave Chuck a weirded out look while Serena looked at Chuck in surprise.

"So..." Dan broke the awkward silence after he and Serena had taken seats on either side of the brunette.

Serena cleared her throat, "What I have to tell you two will affect both of you, particularity _you_, Chuck."

At this, Chuck looked up, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

Serena continued after checking around them to make sure no one was listening in to the conversation, "Dan," she took a deep breath, "I'm _not_ pregnant." Dan breathed a sigh of relief. For some reason, a small part of him _wanted_ Serena to be pregnant, but he quickly banished that thought away.

"Then who was the test for?" Chuck asked this question, but he seemed to be afraid to know the answer.

Serena looked around again before lowering her voice so that only the three of them could hear, "Blair." When she saw Chucks' face fall she said, sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Chuck."

Chuck shook his head and when he looked up, both Dan and Serena were shocked. Chuck looked like a kicked puppy, "Don't feel sorry for me," he said, and even Dan could detect the sadness in his voice, "Feel sorry for Nate. Blair slept with him, too. And I, unlike Nate, take care of my business."

Dan's mouth was in a perfect, 'o'. Serena was shocked that Blair hadn't said anything to her about Nate. _So that explains why she and Nate are back together..._For some reason, she felt sorry for Chuck. He had obviously been hurt by the Blair/Nate thing. But it's not like he lov-_ Oh my God._

"Are...are you in love with Blair?" she asked quietly, slightly incredulous.

He didn't say anything, but his silence and the fact that he had turned away from the two of them with cheeks now slightly red, was answer enough. Dan was amazed. He had never seen this side of Chuck before. He was actually feeling sorry for it.

"Chuck, if you really do love Blair, then you have to tell her!" Serena exclaimed.

He shook his head sadly, "No, if I love her, then I have to let her go."

Dan and Serena looked at him, sympathy growing. Dan put a hand on his shoulder and Chuck surprised the two of them when he didn't shrug it off.

"But why?" Serena finally asked in a small voice.

"As the old saying says, 'if you love someone, then you have to value their happiness over your own.' And if Blair is happy with Nate...I just have to accept that."

* * *

**Spotted: A surprising trio sitting at the Palace Bar. We all know D and S had to talk, but why was C there? Peacemaker perhaps? We all know about the Van Der Woodsen/Bass upcoming nuptials. Maybe C just felt that it was his brotherly duty for S. Now, the only question left is- **

**Why the long face, C?**

**

* * *

**

Nate took out his phone. Why _was_ Chuck with Serena and Dan? He had seen the blast with Serena and the pregnancy test, so of course she and Dan would need to talk it out. That still didn't explain why _Chuck _was there though. And he _did_ have a long face in the picture...Nate hadn't really seen much of him since the pool party. Maybe the two of them should...talk? He did have to thank him for the tip about Carter at Cotillion.

His fingers hovered over the call button, but he put his phone away. They could talk tomorrow at school. Right now he needed to find his girlfriend. He had never imagined that he would get back together with Blair. Especially after he couldn't tell her he loved her. _And_ after the birthday incident.

But after he had seen her lighter, happier, and freer, over the next few weeks, he knew he had to win her back.

Yes, he did have Chuck to thank for many things. If only he knew exactly _how_ many...

* * *

Serena opened the door to Chuck's suite later that night. After she, him, and Dan had "talked", Chuck had retreated to his suite without a word to either of them. Dan had gone back to the loft, while Serena just walked around the city. School wasn't out yet, but she still had a lot to think about. Blair could be pregnant, first of all. Second of all, Blair had slept with Nate and didn't tell her. Thirdly, Chuck loved Blair. She wasn't even sure which one was the most shocking.

When she went back to the penthouse, she just watched some tv until Eric got home.

Now she had to get Chuck for the Van Der Bass family dinner, something they would be having more often now that Bart and her mom were engaged. Oddly, after the conversation she'd had with Chuck, she didn't really mind the "family" dinner anymore.

Chuck was just sitting on the edge of his bed, scotch in hand, sorrowful expression on his face. Serena thought that she'd never seen a more heart-breaking sight. She went to sit next ot him on the bed, and the fact that he didn't even make any sort of lewd comment worried her. "Aren't you going to make some sort of comment at the fact that I'm on your bed?" she suggested, only half-jokingly.

"No." the voice that answered her seemed dead, void of any emotion.

"Where's the Chuck Bass that lived for those types of comments?" she tried again.

He then turned and gave her a look that would be imprinted in her mind for the rest of her life, an expression full of sadness, and grief, a look she had never seen on Chuck before, not in the long twelve years she had known him.

"That Chuck Bass was gone the day Blair Waldorf broke his heart."

* * *

**A/N: ookay, I have no idea if this was any good. Was there even any angst in there? Chuck _was _a bit...OOC, and Nate was too(I think). I'm not even sure. Yeah...this was very confusing, but remember; first time in trying out angst, since I usually write light and happy fics. **

**This story won't be dark, but it won't be light, either. Alright, since I'm probably not making _any_ sense, I'll stop now ;)**


	2. The Chuck Bassterd Project

**A/N: Chapter two is here! I also changed the chapter title of ch.1 if you hadn't noticed.**

**Summary- **Eric voiced his support, "You know Serena and I will always be here for you, right?" Chuck gave him a small smile, "Yeah, I know."

**

* * *

**

When Chuck's alarm beeped, the loud, obnoxious sound ringing in his ears, he didn't even flinch. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night. After the Van Der Bass "family" dinner(Bart had come in late, Serena was texting underneath the table to Eric more or less the entire time, Chuck was just sitting there, staring at his food, Lily kept attempting[failing] to make small talk).

Anyway, after the dinner, Chuck had tried to sleep, but the images of Blair and Nate at Cotillion kept popping up and burning his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. A part of him(the hopeful part that still believed in dreams) wished it was Blair, but the other part(the one that had learned to face reality) knew that that would most likely be impossible.

So he just opened the door, still clad in only his boxers, after checking the peep-hole. It was Serena. The blonde girl shrieked, covering her eyes, thinking that Chuck wasn't even wearing clothes after seeing his bare chest, "Ew, gross Chuck! Cover yourself up!"

"I did." he deadpanned.

She lowered the fingers from her eyes, looking embarrassed when she realized he was indeed wearing clothes...sort of.

Unable to say anything else, she just sighed, stretching to her full height(which _was_ an impressive three inches higher than him), hands on her hips, intimidating pose, and motherly sounding voice in place, ordered, "Get dressed, it's the last day of school before Spring Break, so you could at_ least_ make an appearance."

Ah, of course, the start of Spring Break was tomorrow. How could he forget? He supposed he _could_ make an appearance.

But his eyes darkened when he remembered that the two people he didn't particularly want to see would also be at school, "Are Blair and Nathaniel going to be there?"

"Well, of course," Serena said, impatient, not quite sure where he was going with this, "Why do you-" suddenly it dawned on her, "Chuck," she said, tone turning soft, "You know you can't avoid the two of them forever."

"No," he agreed, "But I _can_ try for as long as I can."

The blonde sighed, shaking her head tiredly, "Look, you can hang out with me and Dan, if that's what you want, okay?"

"Must I?" there was a note of annoyance in Chuck's voice, but she also detected a hint of...relief?

"If you want to avoid Nate and Blair, then yes." Serena narrowed her eyes slightly. She didn't want Chuck hanging with Dan if they were going to insult each other.

There was a long pause as Chuck went over his options. He finally sighed, "Fine, I'll sit with you and Dan." he closed the door in her face.

And it was only after Serena had gotten halfway back to the Van Der Woodsen suite did she realize Chuck had actually called Dan by his real name.

* * *

"Miss Blair, time to wake up!"

Dorota knocked on her young mistress' door, having learned her lesson on "not-knocking" a few months ago, when she had opened the door and caught Miss Blair and Mr Chuck in a...compromising position.

Let's just say she never "not-knocked" again, even after Miss Blair had gotten back together with Mr Nate(who Dorota secretly liked less than Mr Chuck), because who knows, right?

"Come in!" she heard.

Dorota bumbled in as Blair jumped up from the bed and walked towards her walk-in closet, "Can you believe it, Dorota? The last day before Spring Break! It's almost time for the SAT'S, you know. I'm nearly a senior, now."

The polish maid nodded, remembering the days when Miss Blair, Miss Serena, Mr Chuck, and Mr Nate were just children, running around the penthouse, giggling and laughing with each other, when the boys and the girls could sleep on the same bed, and it would be perfectly innocent.

She wondered where all the time had gone. Suddenly, she spotted a red spot on Miss Blair's pristine silk covers, "Miss Blair," she said disapprovingly, "You get period, yet you don't wear pad."

"Huh?" Blair's head had shot up, "What?" she spotted the red stain, giving a jump of joy, "Yes! I'm not-" she realized Dorota was still in the room. So, with cheeks red, she ordered the maid to, 'go polish something,' before rushing into the closet.

Dorota just nodded,"Breakfast will be ready downstairs, Miss Blair."

However, 'Miss Blair' appeared to now be in a world of her own, having found an old picture of the NJBC when they were eleven years old. This picture had been taken before..._everything_ happened. When things were still innocent. When the four of them had no idea how the world really worked.

It was before Chuck had lost his virginity to Whore-ina Sparks, before Serena had developed a figure and guys were fawning over her. Before Blair and Nate had gotten serious. It only took a moment for her to realize that she actually _missed_ those days.

* * *

Nate sighed. Last day before Spring Break. And a chance to see Blair, he reminded himself. He hadn't been able to find her yesterday. So, like the good boyfriend he was(now), he walked to her building and went up the elevator to walk her to school.

Blair walked downstairs wearing a long green coat with a green headband several shades lighter than the coat. It was a silent elevator ride down, though their fingers were entwined. As they made their way down the street, Nate sighed happily and Blair smiled up at him.

Finally, everything was going the way it was supposed to.

The two of them just walked in complete silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. Suddenly, a familiar, large, black limo came out of nowhere, seeming to have materialized right onto the street beside them.

The vehicle looked like it was slowing down as it neared them, but then it quickly sped up, faster than before, until it was just a slowly disappearing dot.

* * *

"What was that?" Serena asked with an inquisitively raised eyebrow.

"What?" Chuck asked innocently. Eric, who had been uninterestedly looking out the window this entire time, turned towards the, soon-to-be-turned step siblings, eyebrows also raised, interest peaked.

Serena, not noticing her brother's new interest in this possibly revealing conversation, frowned at Chuck, "You know what."

"Don't blame me if there's not enough room in the limo." Chuck said nonchalantly.

The blonde gave an un-ladylike scoff. With only him, Eric, and herself here, there was still _plenty_ of of room for two more people.

Chuck rolled his eyes, before admitting, "I just...don't want to see them today."

Serena nodded understandingly as Eric(always the perceptive one) caught on to the reason Chuck had been so somber lately. So he voiced his support, "You know Serena and I will always be here for you, right?"

Chuck gave him a small smile, "Yeah, I know."

* * *

At school, Chuck was smoking a joint when Blair and Nate strolled past. They paused in front of him before dramatically kissing. There were gasps from their fellow students and many camera phone flashes. Chuck tried not to look away or gag, "Thanks or ruining my eyes, you two."

Nate laughed, playfully punching him on the arm, while Blair just smiled nervously up at him, "Chuck...can we talk?"

He sighed, knowing(guessing) where this conversation was going to go, but he forced himself to bite out, "Sure."

They walked over to one of the courtyard tables and Chuck snubbed his joint. "Oh, don't stop on my account." Blair said cheerily, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. And Chuck actually had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying anything about how second-hand smoke was bad for..._yeah_. He just settled for a quiet, "You're not here to tell me you're pregnant, are you?"

Blair's eyes widened, and she glanced around to see if anybody had heard, before turning back to Chuck, "How did you-" then she realized, "Serena."

"Yes." he nodded tersely, "Well, _are_ you?"

"No, and as if _I_ would be pregnant with _your_ baby." she scoffed, feeling slightly guilty afterwards as hurt flashed across his face, "Anyway, I was just here to tell you...thanks." Chuck was stunned, she could tell. If he had expected anything, it certainly wasn't, _'thanks.'_

"For what?" he said suspiciously.

She gave him a look, "You know...for not telling Nate about our...indiscretions." she said, _indiscretions,_ like 'it' was a mistake; a 'hit it and quit it' type of thing, and his heart started to hurt, but he pulled it together enough to say, "Yeah well...you were right, my, um, friendship with Nate _is _really important to me...and...I'm sorry-" God, did he have to spit _that_ one out, "for, uh, blackmailing you like that."

She regarded him solemnly before saying, "I guess we _should_ have talked about our.._.situation_ first."

He nodded slowly, and, trying to work this out slightly to his favor, said, "Look, I've been thinking-"

"Oh no, this can't be good." Blair joked, having been completely put at ease after Chuck's apology.

He tried to smirk at the joke, but it turned out to be more like a grimace, "You know, even if we can't be..."together"-" he watched as Blair flinched slightly at this, "We can still be...friends, right? I mean, we were before...all of this happened."

Blair remembered this morning, when she saw the old picture of the four of them, "You've put quite a bit of thought into this, haven't you?" she realized.

_You have no idea._"I have."

There was a silence as she mulled things over, until-

"Friends," she nodded, "Nothing more, nothing less."

* * *

**A/N: augh! this chapter was soooo confusing, especially the C/B at the end? Oh my God.**

**There was no SB interaction, first of all, and I know some of you are thinking, 'aren't they supposed to be best friends?', there was absolutely no B/N dialogue(which also confused _me_)and...ugh, so many things about this chapter bothered me*shakes head* The only thing I remotely _liked_ was when Eric offered Chuck his support in the limo, Blair reminiscing about old times, and Dorota, secretly liking 'Mr Chuck' more than 'Mr Nate'.**

**Sigh. I am having_ such_ a dry spell. **


End file.
